Over Coffee
by darkestbeforedawn
Summary: It's Christmas Eve... and Chance wants to show Seto and Jou just how much power she has over them... Shounen ai.


Over Coffee   
by: darkestbeforedawn   
disclaimer: kazuki takahashi's wonderful and brilliance that is his characters have been borrowed for a small amount of time for this fic. i promise they will come back slightly less normal, but still within the realm of sanity... barely. *scuttles away*   
summary: Chance has a weird way of showing it's power over people, especially at Christmas. Jou and Seto find out the hard way. Shounen ai.   
notes: don't know how old either bishies are, so in my fic, they are both 18, junior year of high school... me thinks >_   
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
The seat was empty right now, but just two minutes ago, a certain snobby CEO had his rich but fine ass seated upon it. The dull fading blue color of the seat proved to more than just customers that the small, but quaint cafe had been here for a good six years, and that many, many chances of meeting were made here.   
Chances.   
How rare that one fine day, Kaiba Seto, who was in desperate need for coffee, dropped by to where exactly Jounouchi Katsuya, the 'puppy' held a part-time job. Of course, if the handsome brunette had the slightest idea that one of his arch nemesis's friends worked there, he would've armed himself with a gatling gun and about enough bullets to take down a navy plane. Of course, the handsome brunette didn't know, and Lady Chance giggled in her own right when those cerulean eyes caught sight of the blonde in one of those... 'work uniforms', as they call it. The added reindeer antlers to the hat didn't help either.   
"I'll have a coffee. Hold on the sugar, extra cream."   
"Kaiba...? What are you doing here?" Jou's sudden movemnet made the bells on his antlers jingle. He absentmindedly turned on the coffee machine, slightly wondering why Kaiba hadn't called him puppy yet.   
He should've known he would jinx it.   
"Is it not right for someone to get some coffee at 11 pm puppy?"   
Said blonde was resisiting the urge to pour the coffee onto the brunette's hand, but dismissed the thought when he thought about his boss's face twisted in anger, and his ass flying out the door before you can say 'Otogi is a flaming monkey.' Besides, it was almost Christmas. And even certain people *coughKaibacough* deserved some kindness at this time of the year.   
"Well, I thought your high and mighty kind didn't associate with us lower class people... or is the End of the World? Is that it?"   
Kaiba supressed the smile that was threatening to escape. Oddly enough, the bantering that always happened when the puppy and him were within 5 feet of each other, always amused him. Always made him get this... warm, no- fluffy feeling inside. 

He despised it. 

"Kaiba? Hello~ KAIBA!" he snapped out of his trance, seeing those honey-amber eyes stare into his own. "Your coffee Kaiba." The blonde thrusted the large cup of coffee, free of sugar, and extra sugar into the brunette's hands. "Just as you like it." The CEO blinked, and took a sip of the coffee made. Mmm... nummy.   
"Kaiba, I'm closing the place for the day. Hurry up will ya." Said brunette spat half his coffee out. 

WAS THE PUPPY STRIPPING IN FRONT OF HIM?! oh... he was changing back into his rags... 

"Kaiba, you can stop staring now. I know I'm sexy~" The smirk on Jou's face irked him to a level, but on a good level.   
Was it just him or was his pants a little tighter than before?   
Jou finished changing, and for an added touch, he placed on a Christmas hat. He hated to admit it, but it made the damn puppy look incredibley cute. Damn him.   
"Come on Kaiba, haven't got all day here. I have to get to Yugi's party in time."   
Ahh, yes. He remembered vaguely when Yugi- his arch nemesis, invited him to that Christmas party he had. Of course, he had turned down the offer. He had too.   
Right?   
"I don't see why you don't wanna go... we don't bite ya'know." Jou paused. "And don't you dare make any comments on me being a puppy." He ushered Kaiba out the door, and both of them stood just in the doorway, watching as small little snow flakes fell, Lady Chance giggling happily as the show for her continued. The snow faeires smiled along with her.   
"Why not? You're my puppy Jounouchi." His ever present smirk on his face. Jou gaped.   
"What the hell is wrong with you puppy?" Said puppy pointed above them, a slight flush on his cheeks. 

Kaiba looked up. 

Mistletoe. 

Time stopped for a moment- both frozen and rooted to where they were. Lady Chance grinned. /A brief brush with Chance, and even those with the strongest wills shall fall.../ 

And as the snow fell, a flitting, sweet kiss was exchanged. 


End file.
